


A Painful Reminder

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Hurt, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing whats going to happen doesn't make it hurt any less and if theres one thing Barty delights in is surprising Harry, making the younger wizard feel everything he does to him. </p><p>Sometimes he thinks that people are right when they spit at him for how he breaks Harry, but he cant help but smile because they haven't seen what he can do, haven't seen how beautiful it is to see him writhe and bleed just for Barty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painful Reminder

\---

For Barty and Harry, pain isn't some foreign concept, they know all sorts of pain, some times they think that they're familiar with it in all its forms before they're crushed under its weight again. It happens again and again, just as they tink they've figured it out, that they can protect themselves, protect each other, use what they know and hurt to help something happens and it all comes crushing down around them again. 

No matter how well acquainted they are with pain, almost an old friend yet also not, they aren't ever truly ready for when it comes, even when they're the one causing the pain. They know when to brace and what they can expect but sometimes theres still a moment of oh, oh and they don't quite know what to do or how to react because that not- thats- oh-

Knowing whats going to happen doesn't make it hurt any less and if theres one thing Barty delights in is surprising Harry, making the younger wizard feel everything he does to him. 

Sometimes he thinks that people are right when they spit at him for how he breaks Harry, but he cant help but smile because they haven't seen what he can do, haven't seen how beautiful it is to see him writhe and bleed just for Barty. 

And if they did know the hurt that they saw would be nothing compared to the agony of the couple that would tare them apart, will by will, hope by hope, limb by limb, they would welcome death if it meant release from such agony but now with a strange ring that rests on Harrys hand they mocked them for expecting that to be the end, for things to be so easy to escape. 

Regardless of the delight they take in causing others pain, inflicting it and watching the fired they build of people burn and burn and burn hot bright. They've learnt each other as well, they've learnt each other's pain, and they've learnt each other's love, they aren't alone when they lick their wounds and both Harry and Barty know that nothing was going to keep them apart, even death couldn't stop them.

\---


End file.
